Mob Obsession
by ZenPotter
Summary: Sonny and Emily have justen gotten engaged, Jason and Sam are getting married in a weeks time. Only one person has the power to stop all arrangements...Carly! She's missing and her family and friends are trying to find out where she is.
1. Chapter 1

Mob Obsession

by ZenPotter

(Don't own GH or any GH character. And you know all that other crap)

Chapter One

The night was as beautiful as ever.

The moon was out, and the stars sparkled like diamonds is the sun's glare. A man, who had aged with grace, smiled brightly at the woman sitting across from him. His dimples appeared in his cheeks, dimples that had made him legandary among the ladies. Because those dimples had captured hearts all around. This man's name was Michael "Sonny" Corinthos and he rules the word desire. He was both loved and hated by many. He was rich and controlled the area of Port Charles. Sonny was a mob boss in that area of New York City. He was dangerious and deadly but somehow the women refuses to see that. Only a few did but certainly not the woman sitting across from him. She was gazing adorily at him, smiling brightly showing her own small but favorable dimpls. Emily Quaterman was shinning and in love, anyone with eyes could tell she was enchanted. Sonny loved her as well, she was a special person in more ways than one. The most important was that, this woman was the sister of his very best friend. Jason Morgan's little sister.

The setting was romantic, and tonight was a special night for him, and hopefully for her as well.

"This is beautiful, Sonny" Emily said in aware, she couldn't believe that he had made this night magical for her. Her favorite flowers all over the place, the candles, and the music were all perfect. "Thank you"

Sonny gave a small nod as he took another sip of his wine, "You are special, you know...and...ah...you deverse a wonderful night"

Emily shelters her eyes, feeling like being lifted from her seat by angels. She felt like she was on air and she loved this feeling. Sonny was the most exhilarating man she had ever met, he made her feel weak in the knees, knots in her stomach. God, she was in love with him, completely and utterly in love, she felt like she could do anything. Like she could take on the world and with him beside her, it was a possibility. Emily raised her head and found herself staring into Sonny's warm eyes, being drawn like a magnet.

"You are beautiful" Emily whispered adorily, whenever she looked at him and spoke to him, nothing could feel this right. Nothing.

Sonny raise an eyebrow, "You know I think that is my line"

"Sorry" Emily said not sounding at all sorry, "I was stating a fact"

Sonny looked at her for a little while, then reached over and placed her hands into his, drawing her attention toward him. "you are beautiful" He stately simple but that statement was enough to draw a smile from Emily's lips brighter that the stars in all the heavens.

"let's dance" Sonny said standing up and pulling Emily towards him. The two moved slowly with the music, a sweet sound coming through the air. "You know I asked you here for a reason"

"What's that?" Emily asked, breathing Sonny's scent. Sonny suddenly stopped and looked closely in her eyes and gave her a dimple smile.

"You know, Michael and Morgan love you" Sonny said, holding her tightly, "I want you to be part of my family, our family, I love you Emily and I would be so happy if you would agree to be my...Ah...wife?"

Emily was shocked at the turn of events, this was the last thing she absolutely expected. She put her hands on lips, in complete surprise, she watched as he took out a small box from his pocket. She then glanced up at him, totally speechless.

"Emily"

"Yes" Emily quickly agreed to the proposal, Sonny had asked her to marry him and that was something she wasn't going to pass up. "I will marry you, Sonny all I want is to be your wife."

Sonny smiled and Emily threw her arms around him, engulfing him in a hug. As happy as he was, he knew tons of people who would not be so happy about the wedding. Infact two of those people where non other than his ex-wife and his very best friend. But Sonny wasn't going to worry about that, not tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Don't own GH or any GH character. And you know all that other crap)

Sam rushed down the steps, waking up a few minutes ago to find herself alone on an empty bed. A dark-haired beauty of twenty or so, Sam was completely sexy on her own right. And she was getting married to Jason Morgan, yes, that's right. Sonny Corinthos' personal assassin and right hand man. Jason was as dangerous as Sonny and even more so as deadly. Sam knew he was that, and she really didn't care, that little detail made absolutely no difference to her either way. Who was she kidding, that detail meant that Jason could die at moment, but she didn't fight this. Maybe because she had once been involved in Sonny herself, thought of him as a God on earth helped with her exceptance of Jason's occupation. But once in a while, Sam would wake up totally freaked when Jason wasn't there next to her in the morning. Kind of the way she was right now, Sam thought as she slowed down. There was no need to get all worried about Jason, he was good at what he did. She entered the living room, immediately breathing a sigh in relieve. Jason was sleeping peacefully on the couch with a small blanket covering him, looking like a child on cloud 9. Sam smiled as she stared down at him, how much she loved him. He was wearing his normal attire of a pair of blue shady jeans and a black shirt.

Sam walked over slowly as not to wake him up, raising her arm to touch his face. Before she could however, Jason grabbed her hand causing a sharp pain through her arm, she bit her lip slightly to keep from screaming. Boy, would she ever learn, Jason probably heard her a mile away. As the grip soften, Sam smiled knowing full well that Jason was awake.

"Hey" Sam said as Jason opened his eye, looking at her gentle. "You are sleeping on the couch now."

Jason blinked back a greating, looking into her beautiful dark eyes, "I was late yestarday and I didn't want to wake you."

Sam's smile was intoxicating as she pulled him to his feet before throwing her arms around his shoulders, giving him a small kiss on the lips and leaned her head on his shoulder. It was a ritual between them, and she settled her head on his big strong, musculine shoulders and gave another small sigh. How did she ever get luck enough to love such a unque man? A bang from the door sounded throughout the room, causing Sam to lift her head from Jason's shoulder. She didn't have to be a seer to know who it was.

"Jason, Sam!" A voice called out, Sam and Jason looked at each other, Surprise, surprise...Carly! "I know you guys are there, open the door"

Sam turned to the door then back to Jason, "You think if we don't answer she will go away?" Sam asked the unintelligent question in a whisper. Jason gave her a look of disbelieve. Sam had come to know Jason expressions very well, yes, everyone always claim Jason had a stone, cold expression. But that wasn't true, not a look of people could read his kind of expressions and only a few could. Sonny, Carly and now Sam where few people who could do that. Jason looked as Sam with his "Are you kidding" look.

Sam shook her head as another bang to the door sounded. She removed her arms from Jason's waist.

"I guess thats a no" She mummered turning to the door, and with a deep sigh, Sam went and opened the door.

Carly, a blond/brownish haired, brown eyed beautiful woman, with a slim body and killer legs strode in the apartment without a greating to either Jason and Sam and began to do what she did best. Chatter.

"Why did you wait so long to answer the door?" She demanded looking between Jason and Sam, when either said nothing she contunied, "We have so much to di and such a small amount of time"

Sam raised her head at that and looks at Jason questionly, but he only shrugs. Carly shuffled though her purse and pulled out a small black book and contunied on before either Jason or Sam could say anything, "We have five flowers shops to go to, cake shops, wine testing, food selection, calor coordinations, on top of the list, finding a church..."

"Wow, wow, wow" Jason interupts Carly, she turned to him and he crossed his arms staring at her, studing her. "What is this?"  
Carly gave him a look of disbelief, wondering if anyone could be more dense, and Carly being Carly didn't ask Jason to explain himself but sputtering on, "Your wedding, hello, that wedding is in two weeks Jason" Carly said in the most obvious way as if she was the only one who knew, "Me and Sam have a lot of planning to do before the most important day of your life and..." Carly fell silent as Jason raised his hand.

"Nobody asked you to do planning Carly" Jason said with a frown.

Carly however looked as surprised as ever before turning to Ms. Quiet, eyebrow raised in surprise, "Sam, didn't you tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Jason asked, trying not to jumb to conclusion.

"Well..see I asked Carly to be my maid of honor" Sam said quickly and watched Jason's surprise look fly to his eyes. Sam gave a small smile and a shrug, yes Carly and Sam have never really seen eye to eye. But after Courtney and Danny's death, and finding out that Alexis was a birth mother, Carly began to act like a friend. Sam wasn't blind or stupid, being Carly's friend often meant giving up certain rights. For instance, Sam find herself defending Carly instead of berating her, but good things came as well, she learned to be patient, really really patient with some people.

"yeah" Carly agreed then looked at her watch, "Well look at that, we are ten minutes late for a meeting with Father Daniel"

"Then we better go" Sam said looking at Jason for help but he only gave her that look. She had made this mess by making Carly her maid of honor and she would be finding that soon enough.

Carly opened the door and looked at Sam expectently, Sam grabbed her jacket and rushed out followed closely by Carly. Without a background glance to Jason, After all so much to do and so little time.

Jason shook his head wearing a smile, he was glad to be getting married and glad that Carly wasn't going to make a big deal or scene about that. Not like the last time he was going to marry Sam and how Carly completely freaked out. And seeing them, seeing that Carly and Sam are getting along very well was gratifying. He felt a little sorry for Sam though, because Carly had a way of making someone feel like drowning. He loved Carly, that was absolutely true, he had done everything for her, and he would give up his life for her in a New York minute. Just like that. The phone broke his thoughts.

"Morgan here" Jason answered as soon the the phone was on his ear. It was Sonny, surprise, surprise. And he wanted Jason, surprise, surprise. "I will be there...what..okay see you then" Jason hanged up the phone, letting off a small sigh. What is the world did Sonny want now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Don't own GH or any GH character. And you know all that other crap)

Emily gazed at the wedding ring, smiling again, she sighed and giggled. She was engaged, and in love, she felt so like a teenager, she could see her future clearly in her mind. A little boy or girl that have Sonny's smile, or his eyes or his nose. She was getting married and she could not be happier, but even with her happiness there was something bothering her. This wasn't the life she had dreamed of having as a child, not being married to a mob boss who she thought was an angel. Her future had consisted of Nikolas, herself and a bunch of little boys and girls running around. But that had changed. She looked up and sighed a little when she found Nikolas standing at the docks, looking out at sea. He looked so handsomely posed, like a model, the light luminating around him in a godlike manner. He had been the love of her life once upon a time before she totally screwed everything up by pushing him away. She put the ring in her pocket and made her way towards him. He turned around as she come closer giving her a small smile.

"Hey you" Nikolas said putting his hands into his pockets, giving her a slightly slender look he always wears, "Haven't seen you in while, how are you doing?"  
"Fine" Emily hated the fact she had to sound less happy than she was at that moment, "And you? You don't look all that well actually"

"Yeah, I was just looking at the ocean" Nikolas stated turning towards the water again, "I just remembered Courtney" Emily was suddenly uncomfortable, like she always was when Courtney's name came up. Remembering those words she had said, the last time she had seen Courtney, blaming Courtney for her devoice with Nikolas when she really was the one who had hurt Nikolas and broke their marriage. Nikolas had been equally in love with Courtney, that woman had only Nikolas for a few months, yet she had touched his heart in a way that made her angry. Emily knew that Courtney was dead but that didn't stop her thoughts from being accusatory of the girl, after all Emily was in Nikolas' lives way longer than Courtney ever was and Nikolas treated Courtney like such a saint. Even with all her conflicting thoughts, she stayed silent and let Nikolas contunue talking, "It's been months since Courtney's death, and for a while I thought I was finally breathing, I mean me and Jax had reached an understanding okay, thanks to Carly actually and he was okay with me seeing Courtney's son, I am with Maxie now and the two of us are getting along perfectly, but every now and then Courtney would float in my mind."

"That's only natural" Emily said feeling like a tape recoder, she wondered how many times she had made that statement to Nikolas, but she had a feeling that he needed to hear that. Then she remembered that Nikolas was with Maxie now, how that happen one could only guess but Emily had a feeling that it had to do with the epidemic that had hit Port Charles a few months ago. Even though Courtney had been alive back then, Emily had a feeling that Nikolas and Maxie had made a connection. Which was very complicated considering the fact that Maxie had been with a guy by the name Jesse, a cop. Beside, complicated seems to be the word to describe most relationships in that town, talk about Emily and Sonny.

"So you and Maxie, huh" Emily said with a small nod and a grin, "Things are going so well for you two?"

Nikolas was silent, considering Emily's choice of words, looking at her closely, studing her face. She was beautiful in the afternoon light, the sun glittered in her hair, lighting her person up. She had been the first great love of his life, the greatest, but Courtney had touched something in him. And then there was Maxie, the girl was rather wild to be honest, completely different from either Emily or Courtney. But he supposed that was good, There was no way he and Emily could ever be together after what he had done, and Maxie.

Maxie understood him, she had been more his anchor in his distress over Courtney that anyone else. She was the one that convinced him to talk to Jax and revolve their differences.

"Yeah" Nikolas said with a bright smile looking back to the water, "She's a really special person"

"Yeah" Emily said in total agreement, slightly glad that he was happy with Maxie because of her news of her engagement wasn't going to go over very well with him. She knew he still cared about her and he would go crazy just like Jason was going to go crazy. "It's funny how things turn out..huh...The fact that you are so happy with Maxie and I am so happy with Sonny"

Imediately Nikolas' smile slipped from his lips as he turned to Emily agin, out of every single male in the town of Port Charles, Sonny was not his first choice for sweet Emily. Not that mob boss ass of a man, Nikolas could not understand what Sonny Corinthos' hold over woman was. Before Nikolas could say anything however, Liz and Lucky turned up coming down the steps. Holding each other tightly, looking very much as in love as they were.

"Hey guys" Liz called out brightly. It was such a rare thing it seems for the four of them to be at the same place at the same time anymore. So Liz was rather happy that she and Lucky had run into Nikolas and Emily. She was happy to see them together for other reasons than the fact that the four of them where together. Though she knew that Nikolas and Emily where in no way getting back together, it wasn't a crime to wish otherwise now was it. "We were just talking about you"

"We were" Lucky asked in surprise but in a silent communication with his wife's eyes suddenly remembered the "conversation", "Yeah we were, weren't we"

"Yes," Liz said with a smile turning from Lucky to her two best friends in the world, "You know we were thinking that the four of us haven't spend time together in...a long time"

Nikolas and Emily glanced at each other wearing smile, all knowing that she was rather right. The four of them have had such different lives those past few months. Liz and Emily always saw each other in the hospital, Nikolas and Lucky would see each other time and again, Liz and Nikolas when he had to talk to Lucky, Lucky and Emily hardly ever and the four of them together...

Never.

Emily had to admit things seemed so easy when it was just the four of them, because their loyalties were only with each other. But now things seems so farfetched.

"You are so right" Emily said finally looking at between her friends, "I think we should do something...not say we should do something and not do anything but actually spent time together"

Nikolas nodded his head, in totally agreement, "Right, how about tonight, movies, dinner"

"That sounds great" Lucky said, he had also missed his friends as well only because of his work on the force, "And it just so happens, I am free tonight, YEAH!"

So it was then settled, Lucky, Liz, Emily and Nikolas were going to have a grant time with just it being the four of them. Tonight the four were going to live in a fantasy world where there were no problems, no outside relationships. Just the four of them and their friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(Don't own GH or any GH character. And you know all that other crap)

"Sam, are you listening to me" Carly asked the woman sitting across from her at a table at the Mike's. Carly and Sam had been rather busy the entire day, this was Sam's wedding and she was the bride but by the way Carly was taking charge one would think she was the one that was getting married. Sam sighed reminding herself once again that Carly was now her friend, and her maid of honer, boy was she starting to regret that decision and this was way better than having Carly as her enemy especially since she was marrying Carly's best friend.

"Sam!" Carly shouted demanding attention while taking a bit from her burger, and waited until Sam was looking at her, "Hello where is your head, are you listening to me"

"yeah" Sam said the only answer she could give. It wasn't that she was a wimp or anything but since she and Carly have been getting along so well, Sam didn't want to fight. She just wanted peace and the easiest way to do so was to just agree with whatever come out of Carly's mouth. She sat up straight, pushing her hair from her face, trying to look as attentive as possible. Carly gave a small smile looking from her notes to Sam, then put her elbows on the table studing Sam's posture intently.

"You have been listening, huh?" Carly asked and waited until Sam nodded, "What did I just say"  
"Ah..." Sam realized that she had been caught and gave a returned Carly smile, "Okay, so I wasn't paying attention, But you talk to much Carly" Sam somehow felt comfortable to say this.

"Hey" Was all Carly said because she couldn't debate's Sam's statement, as Sam began to laugh. Carly shook her head lightly, rolled her eyes, sighed and joined Sam with laughter. If one had told Carly a few months ago that she would be sitting in any setting with Sam, actually enjoying Sam's company. She would have laughed in your face. Even Carly could not remember when things changed between Sam and herself. Maybe it was when she first approached Sam needing help with Jason's exceptance of Sonny and Emily's relationship. Maybe when Sam defended her to Nikolas over her relationship with Jax. or maybe when she comforted a distruck Sam after Alexis findind out that she was Sam's mother. Maybe because Courtney was gone, and Carly needed a friend who was a woman. Because regardless of what people thought, Carly was a person who rather needed company.

"I am sorry" Sam said as soon as she calmed down and she really was, "You are trying to plan this wonderful wedding for me and Jason and I have been pretty unappreciative"

"Don't be rediculas" Carly said with a wave of her hand, "I wan't to do this, not only for Jason but for you as well."

Sam smiled brightly again, "So what where you talking about when I was totally and completely you know ignoring you"

"Oh" Carly realized that she had forgetten what she was talking about until she looked at her notes, "Well we have the Church, the reception is going to be at my hotel, we covered that. We need to pick the flowers, the music, the lighting, you are going to have candels right, Aha!"

"What" Sam asked looking at Carly while taking a bite from her burger.

"Okay" Carly said with a twingle in her eyes, and a bright smile, "Picture this, red and white candles everywhere."

Sam tried to picture it and as mighty as she wanted to, she couldn't, "all I see is one candle starting a huge fire"

Carly knew how right that statement was but hey she was stubborn, "Well, what do you know anyway"

"That candles are a fire hazzard and I really don't want a fire on my wedding day" Sam said with conviction. She had a feeling however that Carly was likely to get her way, she would just nag and nag and nag until she did.

"Fine, no candles" Carly said and nearly laughed at Sam's surprised look, "What, this is your wedding, so if you don't want candles then we won't get candles, well not a lot. I..ah..mean a few wouldn't hurt, right?" Sam rolled her eyes, somehow she knew that was a trap and Carly had not meant that.

"Well talk about the candles later" Sam said interupting Carly before she got carried away, after a sip of her punch, Sam looked for Carly to contunue the plans. "What's next?"

"Music" Carly said after another glance down on her list of things to take care of, "Now, I don't know about you but I want slow, and you know the new hit song by Mary J. Blige or..."

Carly suddenly stopped looking at someone outside, frowning slightly, until a smile formed in the corner of her lips. Sam turned around and sighed, Robin. This was going to be interesting.

Robin Scopio walked through the door into Mike's diner and stopped in midstep. For a moment, Carly and Robin just stared at each other intently. One with hate filled eyes and another with amusement filled eyes. Robin and Carly have had a long history of resentment and hatred for such a long time, mostly because of Jason. When Carly was still new in town, she got pregnant with A.J. Quatermaine's baby. Jason was with Robin at the time, but the poor guy had always possessed a soft sport for Carly. Just as he still did today. Though in love with Robin at the time, Jason always seemed to put Carly and her baby, Michael, first in their lives and that fastruated Robin more than anything. She was rather jealous at how Carly was able to clunch her fingers into Jason so deeply. After telling A.J. the truth that Michael was his father, a secret at that time, Jason saw that as betrayal and Carly just managed to push Jason away from Robin.

Of course this story had two sides to it and everyone recalled different events of that moment in time. All that was clear at this point was that Carly still had Jason, Robin didn't and would never have him again, Robin isn't happy at the stronger connection between Jason and Carly. Robin would go out of her way to make Carly the bad guy, which always made her seem like a busybody. The fact that Carly was breathing seems to push Robin through the limits of hatred. And Carly with her addiction to conflict seemed to enjoy sparing with Robin. Infact making Robin angry and pissed off would put Carly in a good mood any day. Since Robin's return many neighbors of Port Charles have been put in a rather unsettling positions of taking sides. Only a few had somehow managed to stay friends with both or not take sides at all.

Sam sat there uncomfortable, waiting for the fight she knew was underway at any minute watching both Carly and Robin. Though Sam and Robin were civil, they weren't really friends in the sense of the word. After all, Sam was Jason's fiance and Robin was his ex. And though Sam knew that Jason's feelings for Robin where no longer love, she wasn't sure about Robin's feelings for Jason.

"Hi, Sam" Robin said with a small smile then turned to the other one, "Carly" Anyone could feel the distaste she felt with the mention of the name because Sam's raised her eyebrows at the underline meaning.

"Hey" Sam said trying not to make eye contact and while taking a sip of her punch she wished had alcohol at that moment, though it was in the afternoon.

"Robin" Carly however was rather cheerful, smile bright, looking up at the woman standing by their table, "Grab a chair, join us?"

Robin looked as if she would rather eat lots amount of vomit that sit with Carly, "No, thanks but I am waiting for someone"

"Oh, come on" Carly said in her own way, trying hard to convince Robin she really wanted her to sit on their table. And she really did, for other reasons than being nice, "We could you know hang out like normal girlfriends do"

"Girlfriends?" Robin raised her eyebrow, since when was she and Carly girlfriends, Robin wasn't stupid, she knew Carly well enough to know something was a miss.

"Yeah" Carly said sitting up straight, looking at her still wearing that same bright smile, "You know talk about our lives, loves...ah...wedding plans"

Robin looked at Carly anger flashing in her eyes again, she knew that Carly had an angle to everything but she was confused who was getting married, "Wedding plans?"

"Yeah" Carly said with a satisfied grin turning to Sam, "Sam and Jason are getting married remember, A week off"

"A week off" Robin said in surprise turning to Sam, "Isn't that too soon"

"No" Carly said not even giving Sam a chance to talk, "When one's in love, one has to do what she can to keep that love, beside Sam has waited for months for this wedding, she deserves Jason, other than Courtney, I have never seen Jason as happy as he is with Sam..huh...that must be a pain for you"

"No actually Carly, it's not" Robin said trying to control her anger, why did she always seem to let get to her. But Robin really wanted to wipe that smirk of Carly's face. "Don't you get tired of being such a bitch at times, If you must know I was here waiting for Patrick, thank you very much"

"Ohhh" Carly clunched her heart in a comical way before turning to Sam again, "Isn't that sweet, Robin is totally over Jason and here she is with Patrick"

"Carly" Sam said her name as a warning through she didn't know why she bothered, Carly didn't seem to listen to anyone when she was having "Fun".

"No, really" Carly cried out softly standing up, towering slightly over the young woman before her, "I am just glad that Jason marrying someone else isn't so hard for you, that he considers you old news, who would have thought, that Jason would end up closer to me than you and marrying someone else...god...what a burn."

"Oh, shut up Carly" Robin finally snapped stepping closer to Carly in a threaterning way, though Carly didn't even seem scared, "Do you ever shut up, I mean for someone who likes to talk a lot, you really have nothing interesting or remotely understandable to say. God, just shut up"

Carly was still smiling, studing Robin closely, unlike Robin Carly was rather good at hiding her emotions perfectly at times. And this was one of those times.

Sam really didn't want to get in the middle of this fude, that would be suicide. She just sent a silently prayer to the Almighty and hoped all will be well. Lucky for Sam, God must have heard her prayers, because soon after Patrick walked into the diner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

(Don't own GH or any GH character. And you know all that other crap)

When Patrick stepped through the doors at Mike's, he almost turned and walked out. However, being an honorable man that he was and the fact that even though it would be somewhat erotic, Patrick didn't want either one of his friends to hurt each other. Though he would never claim this outloud, in this fight, if he was taking bets, his money would be on Carly.

"Hey Guys" Patrick called out causing both woman to turn to him, he was still smiling as he looked from and back between Carly and Robin, "Can I talk to you for a moment, alone please"

"yeah" Robin said throwing another look at Carly, "Please lets get a table"

Patrick blinked a while then turned to Carly, "Well...Ah...wanted to talk to Carly alone"

Carly followed Patrick after throwing a look and a smirk to the other side of the room. She was glad to have won this round with Robin until she saw Patrick's look. OH OH! Someone was in trouble and Carly had a feeling that it was her. So she smiled, putting on her most charming look, that always seemed to make all man in her life forgive and forget. Guaranted, Patrick had to stop his reaction from her little Carly face she had on.

"I thought we had any understanding Carly" Patrick said in a harsh voice, but then softly as he leaned over, "You promised you would be civil"

"Is she bleeding" Carly asked and waited as Patrick shock his head, "dead"

"No" Patrick said

"Then I have been civil" Carly said glad she had made her point. She looked at Patrick and signed, she had a weakness for this particular doctor. He was her friend and for what ever reason beyong her, he wanted Robin and better him with Robin than Robin with Jason. Thinking about the long term effects was something she was trying to do nowadays. Not that it always worked but maybe just this once.

Sam watched Robin's face and the various emotions going through her as she watched Carly and Patrick. Sam knew how Robin must feel being second to Carly, because regardless of what she would tell herself, Jason always seemed to put Carly first before everyone, even Sonny. But unlike Robin, Sam had managed to realize that even though Jason loved Carly, it was in a more caring, she is like my sister type of way. And judging by the way Patrick was talking to Carly, it was really obvious that Patrick was berating Carly for her action against Robin. Sam knew however that Robin was more hurt that Patrick had wanted to talk to Carly before her.

"So" Sam said suddenly, breaking into Robin's thoughts, Robin turned to Sam questionly, "You and Patrick..huh?"

Robin looked back at Patrick and Carly before turning to Sam, "Can I ask you something?"

Sam indicated at the seat beside her, "Sure, sit down"

Robin didn't even bother and only shook her head, she looked down at Sam, "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" Sam replied with her own question, obviously confused by what Robin wanted to know.

"How can you stand...Carly" Robin asked with a look of disbelief, she couldn't understand that notion as well. Before when she had been going out with Jason, she had tried to be civil to the woman, but god...Carly would always act like Carly. "I mean always there, around you and Jason, always clinging to him"

Sam wasn't really expecting that question and stayed silent for a moment, "Because...because she is Jason's best friend. I mean I know she is crazy...believe me, I know...but I just have seen that Carly is Carly...you know, you can't get rid of her, she had the blood of the devil and that means she can't die and won't be dying anytime soon. And besides, We connected through this whole adoption thing and we understand each other a lot better..."

"Huh!" Sam was interupted by Robin's laugh and looked at the girl in surprise, "I am sorry but Carly gettin along with someone and not drive them crazy"

"I didn't say that" Sam said shaking her head, she did not claim that she got along with Carly without problems, noone drove Sam more crazy that Carly but it was different now, "But we are friends now" Sam could see that Robin was finding that news unbelievable so she decided to drop the bombshell, "Infact, I asked her to be my maid of honor"

Robin looked at Sam with her mouth almost touching the floor in shock, that was not something she had expected, but it did explain why Carly would be helping Sam with the wedding plans. She just couldn't believe it. Not at all.

Carly looked up at Patrick who was trying to convince her to be nice to Robin from that point on, and Carly was rather thinking it wasn't a bad idea. But she didn't have to make this easy so she was loving the way Patrick was practically begging. Again she wondered why Patrick liked Robin so much.

"Please be nice" Patrick said placing his hands together in a begging form. "Please"

"Okay..I like the begging but I am starting to feel sorry for you" Carly said finally then turned to Robin wishing she didn't have to say the next words, "I'll apologize" then turned back to Patrick wearing a smile, "You are just so cute, you know that"

"Okay, Georgie" Maxie sighed as she stood in the middle of her sister's room at Kelly's, she was trying hard enough to be harsh, "Let me go over this again. Stay away from Diego, he is bad news and you know that. God, what happen to the promise you made to Dillion"

"I know, Maxie" Georgie was trying very hard to be calm in her sister's presence but the mention of Dillion seriously made her feel guilt. But what could she do, Diego needed someone on his side.

"Really" Maxie shook her head then stayed pacing in the room, druming her fingers to her head, "I don't think you do, Dillion is only gone for a week, how do you think he is going feel when he finds out that as soon as he left you ran to Diego."

"I didn't ran to Diego" Georgie tried to explain again but she knew that it made no difference. Dillion, Georgie's husband, and the love of her life had won a travel pack to California. And Maxie had a point Dillion would not be happy, worse, Georgie knew that Dillion would be angry and hurt. But she also knew another thing, even with Dillion being the love of her life, he could sometimes be unreasonable.

"Right, no of course not" Maxie said shaking her head all over again, she was seriously getting pissed of at Georgie more than Diego however. That guy didn't care about anyone, all he wanted was what he wanted.

"You know what?" Georgie threw her hands up in resignation, "I am getting tired of defending my self to you and to Dillion. I love him, he knows that, you know that, And Diego knows that as well. God, what is wrong about me showing a little compassion"

"Compassion, he doesn't deserve any compassion" Maxie said harshly glaring at Georgie, "Where was his compassion when he stalked me and took naked pictures of me"  
"Come on, Maxie" Georgie said softly trying to pacify her big sister, who she knew was only looking out for her, "I know how you must feel..."

"No, you don't" Maxie exclaimed interupting Georgie, "You won't know how I feel unless you have gone through what I went through, and you know what that isn't the only reason I hate Diego...Jesse is gone, remember him and all because of Diego"

Georgie was silent for a moment, looking at Maxie who had stopped pacing, Georgie fell on the bed and shook her head, "Now that is not fair, Diego was not responsible for that"  
"That bullet that killed Jesse was meant for Diego" Maxie said grasping for breath, how could Georgie not see the kind of poison that was Diego was, "Diego should have been the one dead and the world would have been better off for it. Not Jesse"

Maxie went quiet as she thought about beautiful, precious Jesse. Who had been an angel sent from above, it wasn't fair that she had lost her first love, it wasn't fair that she never got to be with him that long. Maxie supposed she should be grateful for the time she had with Jesse and she was with Nikolas now. But Maxie couldn't help but be angry at Georgie, here Georgie was with the guy that she loved, a guy who loved her back more than anything and the girl was doing verything to screw things up.

"Maxie" Georgie got up and walked over to Maxie, knowing that Maxie was still emotional after Jesse's death, "I know you loved Jesse, I can't possible know how you feel now that you have lost him. I don't think I could survive without Dillion and..."

"Really" Maxie said in a voice filled with freigned disbelief, "You may know how I feel soon enough, because if you don't stop, Dillion could die with a bullet meant for Diego, you could lose him."

With that finally word, Maxie walked around Georgie careful not to touch her at all. Right now, she could not be within anyone who would defend Diego.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

(Don't own GH or any GH character. And you know all that other crap)

Jason walked into Sonny mansion in a slow and steady way. He took a deep breath wondering what manner of business would be so urgent at this point in time. Jason was Sonny's personal assassin, the one people knew not to mess with when it came to Sonny, because where loyal was concerned, one didn't have to look far to know where Jason's loyal belonged with. At this point however, a lot of things were taking place, events not foreseen by all. Jason was showing signs of rebellion. And that because of Sonny's involvement with Jason's younger sister.

Emily.

Jason was starting to really be fed up with Sonny and his business. But he often asked himself if when push came to shove if he would really turn on Sonny? After all the man had hurt the people he loved emotionally, Carly and Michael and Sam. And the way Sonny treated Jason sometimes, like dirt instead of a partner was revolting. Still Jason was unsure if he could have ever really hurt Sonny. In the beginning the pain and hurt he had felt over being betrayed by Sonny and his sister was still fresh in his mind. The way he had felt, he had wanted to hit Sonny, to kill him. He had given everything up for this man, Carly and Michael, his family, and now Emily. The resentment Jason felt, however small was there. However, Jason had to admit, when it come to Sonny, he was blind half of the time.

Sonny had this hold over him, Jason could not help feel special when it come to Sonny, knowing that out of everyone, Sonny trusted him the most and that Sonny's life rested in his hands. What could Jason say, he had a soft spot for Sonny.

Jason open the huge doors to the living room stopping short from the couch, where Sonny was sitting comfortable.

Sonny looked up at Jason, a small glass of wine in his hand, like he always did. He was really nervious right then, he was going to announce that he had asked Jason's little sister to marry him. He knew the news wasn't going to be taken lightly, with that thought in mind, Sonny took another sip of his red wine while Jason stood before him, hands in front looking at Sonny patiently.

"You should probably sit down Jason" Sonny said, pointing at the long couch indicating where he wanted Jason to sit. Jason stood there for a moment, studing his long-time friend, not sure he was going to like anything to come out of Sonny's mouth. Jason relunctantly took a seat while still staring at Sonny.

After a long silence, Jason decided to speak and ask why he was there, "Is something the matter"

"No" Sonny said quickly sitting up straight, taking another sip from his wineglass. Sonny stood up and walking to the big glass doors that led to the terecce, and just looked out to the long yard and flowers, "You know that me and Emily have...ah...been together the last few months."

Jason said nothing and waited for Sonny to continue, he was not really not going to like whatever Sonny wanted to say.

Sonny turned around and looked at Jason again, "I know that you didn't approve of our relationship, I know that you were angry at us for lying to you those first week, I know you were afraid that I would hurt Emily, and I know..."

"Sonny" Jason interupted, slightly annoyed by this long speach, "Just tell me"  
Sonny nodded his head, walking around the couch where Jason was sitting, trying to make the words come out the right way, "I had dinner with Emily, Last night"

"Good for you" Jason couldn't help saying through the tone of his voice was a clear statement that he just wanted Sonny to get to the point, so Sonny did.

"I asked Emily to marry me" Sonny said quickly that it took a moment for Jason to understand his words. Jason turned around slowly and looked at Sonny, who was shamelessly averting his eyes, "And she said yes" Sonny finished off in a quick way.

Jason was silent the entire time, and a few minutes after, still looking at Sonny, staring was more like it. God, if looks could kill, Sonny would be six feet under at that moment. Jason struggled to breath, this wasn't how this relationship was suppose to go. Jason had excepted this relationship as a last resort to help his sister, that then maybe Sonny wouldn't have to sneak around and go places without a guard. That maybe, Sonny or Emily would realize that this shame of a relationship was hurting everyone around them. Apparently, his plan had not worked very well.

Damn, Sonny wasn't suppose to ask his sister, his sweet innocent sister to get married. Sonny who was watching Jason was starting to get nervious, Jason's stare had a way of doing that to a lot of people but never Sonny until this very moment.

"Jason" Sonny called out breaking into his thoughts.

Jason shook his head, What was he suppose to say now? how was he suppose to stop this when he had claimed to be excepting? How?

"Ah..."Jason wasn't sure what to say so he said the only thing he could, "Congratulations, I guess"

Sonny let out a smile in relief, Jason was taking this a lot more calmly than Sonny would have thought, in Sonny's mind, Jason should have been a lot more angry.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked turning away from Sonny and staring into nothingness, trying very hard to calm himself. And considering that Jason wasn't a man of many emotion, he was fighting an internal conflict with himself. This was Sonny, his best friend, a man who has always been like a brother to him, a man who had saved him and gave him his family. A man who was unfortunately marrying his sister.

Sonny gave a small nod, "Yes, I love her Jason"

Jason closed his eyes as the words came out of Sonny's mouth, he had heard those words before and never did the words more feel more threaterning than at that moment.

"Are you okay with this?" Sonny asked not answering Jason's question.

Jason stood up turning to look at Sonny intently, "What do you want me to say, Sonny, I already said congratulations, didn't I"

"I know what you said, Jason" Sonny couldn't explain waht he wanted, Jason was taking this so calmly but Sonny got a twingling that Jason wasn't happy. He shouldn't be trying to pry into Jason's feelings but this was his best friend after all, "Jason, how do you really feel about me asking your sister to marry me"

"fine" Jason said silently turning away from Sonny and staring out the window, "Just fine"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

(Don't own GH or any GH character. And you know all that other crap) I changed a part that wasn't suppose to be there but was

Patrick and Robin where sitting at the MetroCorp for dinner, after the hospital call the afternoon, Patrick had decided to reschedule their date. So here they were, without any interuption outside on the terrece alone. It was just amazing romantic part of the hotel and Patrick was looking at the most infuriating, snobbish, irritating, amazing beautiful creature that he had ever met. Robin was wearing a tight, as her nature, blue dress, that enhanced her small, fragile body. fragile, was that even a word to describe Robin, she would probably hate being called that. She believed herself to be strong and in all other aspects of life, she really was. Emotionally and physically most people didn't think so because she was so small but she was.

She had lost the love of her live, twice, had contracted the world renounced decease know as HIV. And Patrick looked especially nice for the date. This wasn't their first date, mind you. They have had other dates but non have turned out the way they wanted and things have been hectic.

"So, alone at last" Patrick said flashing his dimples at Robin, who apparently had become a sucker for them because she smiled back.

That was the good thing about Patrick, he had a way of making her smile with just a few simple words.

"Well, I guess I am getting my wish tonight" Patrick said again as Robin leaned on the table, she had such an enchanting smile. And Patrick would do whatever it took to make her smile, the girl was too young to be uptight.

"You are not the only one" Robin said still looking at him then looked around again, at the flowers, her favorites actually, white oleander (guessing), with the neatly arranged table for two. On the table, two champagne glassed and on the side near the rails another table filled with fruits and itallian food.

"I didn't actually ask how you where able to do this" Robin said turning once more to Patrick, "I mean the hospital was busy today that they called us from our lunch and what you managed to do all this" Robin stopped noticing Patrick start looking at everything but her, "You didn't do this by yourself did you"

"Not really" Patrick said through his teeth. Please don't ask me who helped, He thought desperately.

Robin waited for a few minutes then when it was obvious that he wasn't going to devulge anything more, "Well, who helped you Patrick? you know so I can sent them a thank you card"

Patrick smiled again taking a sip of his wine then looked at Robin strangely, "You are not going to sent them a thank you card, believe me"

"Well why not?" Robin asked, trying not to get that sinking feeling in her stomach.

Patrick took another sip and tried to smile, "Because I asked Carly"

"What?" Robin exclaimed standing up fast, "Carly helped you plan this romantic dinner?"

Patrick nodded and Robin felt suddenly sitting down again, "And I ate the food, I knew that itallian sauce tasted funny"

"What are you talking about?" Patrick asked trying not to laugh because he thought this fued between Robin and Carly was absolutely ridicules but he hadn't known them for that long.

"The sauce, it's probably posioned" Robin said as if all things where absolutely clear, "She would do it you know, she is evil"

Patrick shook his head. This was going to be a long night, why oh why did Patrick have to mention Carly's name now Robin was going to talk about the woman all night long.

Robin could tell what Patrick was thinking, and it wasn't really an unexpected reaction. Robin stopped ranting about Carly and smiled suddenly.

"I am sorry" Robin apologized trying to make peace, "I guess it was nice of that...of Carly to arrange this wonderfully romantic dinner for us at her hotel, but I am telling you Patrick, she has a reason."

"Yeah" Patrick said in perfectly calm voice, "She is my friend"

"Right" Robin said rolling her eyes, then shook her head turning back to Patrick, "Whatever, can we continue our romantic evening"

"Without talking about Carly" Patrick asked and when Robin nodded however relunctant making Patrick smile again, "Then let the games begin"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

(Don't own GH or any GH character. And you know all that other crap)

Emily and Elizabeth laughed along with Lucky and Nikolas, the night had been rather perfect. The four had decided to go to the regular dinner and a movie plan, the dinner was wonderful. They went to a little italian restaurant across town, a romantic, lavender scented italian restaurant. At first, Emily was worried that she would think about Sonny the entire time, but she didn't, she was relaxed and contend to be with her friends. Elizabeth and Lucky regardless of their money problems, had decided to forget every worry in their lives and spend the night just having fun and finally taking some clothes off. Nikolas was the only least tense person there, but being near Emily in this kind of perfect setting was unnerving, especially since Emily and Nikolas where insync with one another. At the beginning of dinner, Emily and Elizabeth had decided to go to the ladies room, leaving the men to order for them. Nikolas still remembered what Emily would eat and what she would not. Emily had loved the dinner, completely praising him for his choice. The dinner had been fantastic.

The movie, well the movie didn't really start out well, they went back to Elizabeth and Lucky's apartment to watch the movie after making a stop at blockbuster. For one thing, Emily and Elizabeth had decided on a chic movie, The Notebook, now that was the chicest movie either guy had ever seen other than Tatinic and Casablanca or Pretty Woman. Of course the four didn't spend the night watching the movie, instead reminiscing over their past. As there were doing at this moment.

"Oh, come on Lucky" Elizabeth said trying not to choke on her wine laughing along with NIkolas and Emily. The three were teasing Lucky about the day he got drunk in the park and painted everything Yellow. The had tried to denie it to the cops when he got caught, but what he had not realized was that he was wearing yellow paint on his white shirt and blue jeans. Lucky was telling them he couldn't remember the event but his cheeks proved otherwise considering he was blushing furiously, "You had paint all over you, how can you not remember?"

Lucky looked at his wife in mock annoyance, "Nikolas just said I was drunk, and when people do things when their drunk and can't remember it, It's nonvoid, never happened"

"Never happened" Emily echoed with a wide smile, one hand on her chin looking at Lucky incredulously, "Look at you Lucky, you are so red, you remember"

"Oh what a shocker" Nikolas exclaimed, taking another swing from his bottle.

Lucky smiled in amusement, "I am not the only person with embarassing moments in this room"

"Yeah but picking on you is fun" Nikolas responded.

Lucky gave another look, a glint appearing at in his eyes, "Whatever..."

At that point, Liz decided to go and get more bear and popcorn, suddenly remembering her news, Emily offered to help so she could be alone with her best friend. Liz knew that Emily was dying to tell her something, she also knew that Emily expected her to ask what was going on. So she did.

"So what's up with you?" Liz asked getting bear from the refrigerator, before turning to Emily expectedly watching Emily glowing face, "What happened with you?"  
"Oh, Elizabeth" Emily reached in her pocket and pulled out her ring thrusting it forward, "Take a wild guess"

Liz was numb for a moment, then forced a smile as everything clicked in her head, "It's a ring, an engagement ring"

"Sonny asked me to marry him" Emily said excitedly feeling that proud emotion floating through her body, "I said..yes"

There was a moment of silence.

"What?" A voice exclaimed, and it wasn't Elizabeth, Liz was looking behind Emily with a slightly downward face. Emily didn't have to turn around to realize who had spoken.

"What, coming Lucky" Elizabeth said nerviously to the silent call, "leave you two alone to talk"

As soon as Liz closed the door, the yelling started, actually Lucky and Liz could only hear Nikolas's voice beyond the kitchen. Lucky raised his eyes in a questioning look. Elizabeth went on to explain the situation while Lucky nodded his head in understanding and he did. Nikolas had every right to be angry, to rant and rave beacuse Emily's safety is an important factor.

"You know what" Emily's voice finally reached their ears, of course it wasn't long before the two realized that Emily was in the same room as they were, "We aren't married anymore, I love Sonny, and good gracious, I am getting married to the man I love, so whether you like it or not"

"You want to get yourself killed, is that it?" Nikolas asked in a high pitched voice while watching Emily grab her things, her bag, her light jacket angrily putting it on while throwing angry looks at him, "Emily"

"No" She screamed back, then turned to Elizabeth and Lucky who stayed in the background, just watching quietly not about to get involved, "Elizabeth, Lucky I have to go, I had fun"

With those words she opened the door and stalked out.

"Can you believe her?" Nikolas asked furiously turning to his brother and wife. Both shook their head furiously as if afraid of another fight.

Boy was Nikolas angry but not at Emily, she was such an innocent. No, his rage was directed at the person who most deserved that rage. Michael "Sonny" Corinthos.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

(Don't own GH or any GH character. And you know all that other crap)

Carly Corinthos was leaving the examaning room where she had arrived with Morgan a few minutes ago, after a exhausting day planning for Sam's wedding, a day filling her with a satisfing feeling. She had gotten home to find Morgan with burning up, Leticia already getting ready and getting Michael ready to go the hospital. Carly had decided to go instead, knowing the woman had suffered enough, maybe another raise was in order. Carly knew the poor girl deserved so much for being able to take care of Michael and Morgan, able to loved them as if they were her own. Right now, she wished that her poor baby was okay.

Emily Quartermaine stalked out of the dressing room of General hospital, completely and utterly angry. She was filled with rage, who the hell was Nikolas to freak out about the wedding and talk about Sonny in an unwelcomed manner. Why that insolent, igotistical, import man. Boy, was she ever glad to get out of her marriage to him, and thank God she was marrying someone who would never see her and believe her to be fragil. What, did Nikolas believe that she couldn't survive Sonny's life? She will show him and everyone else that thought otherwise. Emily took the ring out of her pants, she was going to wear the ring in a proud manner. She loved Sonny, and she wanted everyone to know that and she didn't give a danm about their speculations or opnions. Nonwhatsoever.

Jason Morgan slammed the penthouse door, making the entire apartment tremble in fright. Jason was angry, that much was certain but everything inside him was painful, he had only felt so much pain for other people. As he did at that moment, Sonny and Emily didn't really understand that everything was going to get tough. He wan't so much to save them and protect them, especially Sonny. Sonny didn't really know how to take care of himself, he thought he did, but when that part of him come out... He trully wanted to protect Sonny from guilting himself if something happen to Emily, and protect Emily, keep her safe from that part of Sonny. The only other person he had ever thought could control that part of Sonny was Carly. And look what had happen to the strongest woman he had ever known.

Sam rushed down the stairs as soon as she realized that Jason had walked in the door. He looked up at her as she stood before him, she could tell something was wrong. He didn't look angry, or show any kind of emotions. That was just like him, but the slam of the door was an indication of the rage that Jason was feeling. If he had been anyone else, Sam would be afraid that he was a ticking time bomb waiting to happen.

"Jason, are you okay?" Sam asked looking at him for a moment, wanting to help him with whatever it was that was troubling him, "Tell me what is wrong?"

"Sonny" Jason said rather calmly, "Sonny and Emily"

Sam stayed silent, watching Jason as he walked across the room to the fire place, he turned around and looked at her shaking his head. "They are getting married, can you believe that?"

Carly walked up to the reception, looking through her purse for Morgan's private health card, not even sure why they need that card. Morgan and Michael had made this place a second, no third home. Emily was busy walking to the reception as well while looking at files and records, actually trying to learn something about her future career.

Jason signed, "He is going to marry my sister, Sonny is going to marry my little sister, after I had made myself clear...that...unbelievable"

Sam was silent for a moment, processing the information while trying to figure how she felt about the entire thing, she had once been in love with Sonny. She had wanted to marry Sonny, when he had been in love with Carly...

"Carly" Sam said, causing Jason to freeze, "Did Sonny tell Carly"

"No" Jason said sure of himself, if Sonny had told Carly anything, Carly would have come to see him a long time ago and told him the news as well. She would be acting all crazy and shit, "I hope he tells her soon and that she doesn't freak out"

"She is not in love with him anymore" Sam said berating herself for bringing Carly up, now not only did Jason have to worry about Emily and Sonny, now he had the worry about Carly's reaction as well.

"I hope so" Jason mummered though he didn't think so, he sighed, this would destroy her if she found out. Not really surprising since this was Sonny, and Sonny's actions always seem to have that kind of affect on Carly.

Carly finally glad that she had found her son's card, arrived at the reception table and bumbed into someone seeing that she wasn't really paying attention.

Emily fell down on her butt, papers flying on the floor. "Sorry" Carly said trying to find her balance before she realized who she had bumbed into and transformed into resentment Carly was trying to rid of, "Oh, It's you"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

(Don't own GH or any GH character. And you know all that other crap)

Lorenzo Alcazar was walking through the park with Skye Quatermaine, holding into each other like their never wanted to let go. Struggled against each other, feeling a certain contentment inside themselves, a peacful kind of heaven they had no idea could exist. Lorenzo and Skye had a strange kind of relationship, they were having a baby but hadn't really decided if the two loved each other in that earth shattering way. No, that kind of love was reserved for other, and both knew that fact. However, both had figured that since the two were in the same boat, that they would be able to understand each other and that maybe the two could start a life filled with an understanding of some **sort. ** As always, Alcazar was wearing a dark suit, while Skye was wearing a small black dress.

"It's a beautiful night" Skye said hugging her obviously pregnant stomach tightly, she turned to the father of her who was grinning widely at her.

Alcazar brought his arms around her back gazing in her eyes, "To tell you the truth my attentions where at something even more extraodinary"

"Do tell" Skye teased bringing her lips closer to his, "what was holding you attention so dearly"

"Well..." Alcazar looked behind her and sucked in his breath, "Carly"

Skye was taken back, that had come out of noway, she turned and found Carly behind her, walking towards them with Morgan and Michael right beside her with some guards following slightly behind. She frowned as she glanced at Alcazar who's attention was still on his past love.

Carly and Skye did not get along very well, as with Robin, Carly and Skye had a history. A rather difficult past. Carly seemed to have a difficult history with many women of PC. Carly stopped short without really noticing either Skye or Alcazar as she payed attention to Morgan.

Alcazar approached followed closely by Skye, Michael was the first to see them along with the guards. His face totally changed, Michael's smile completely dissappeared from his face, changing his glowing face.

"Hi, Michael" Alcazar greated the boy aware that Michael didn't like him, however Carly finally turned her head to him. As she stood, he could not help by notice her inticingly beautiful face as she smiled at him. "Hi, Carly"

"Lorenzo" Carly greated him then to Michael, "Hon, he said hi what do you say back..Michael"

"Hello" Michael responded however it was obvious that he really didn't like the man standing in front of them.

Carly and Skye greated each other as well, one of them was trying to not remember the embarrassing moment not to long ago when Carly made a full of herself in the company of both Alcazar and Skye. Carly wasn't sure what to think about Skye and Lorenzo, after all for the longest time, Carly had been a constant in his life. Alcazar had always loved her, she always counted on that for so long and never thought that his feelings for her would change but that was happening at this moment.

Alcazar sees how distressed Carly is and turns to Skye, "Sweetheart, can you excuse us please?"  
Skye wanted to say something but nods only and walks away, taking along with her Carly's two sons, giving Alcazar and Carly some privacy. Carly was fully aware that Skye had not wanted to leave but figured the girl understood the past relationship between Carly and Alcazar and was trying to be understanding. Something Carly could never get, she couldn't remember the last time any women trusted their men with her.

"Carly are you okay?" Alcazar asked interupting Carly's thoughts, he hoped against all hope that she wasn't worried about Sonny or Jason. Alcazar and Carly have known each other for a few years now, ever since the time he kidnapped her from Ric's cellar and falled madly in love with her. She was the strongest women the guy had ever met, in his entire life, and even went so far to giving up his bussiness to prove how much she meant to him. Carly however seemed never to forget her undying loyalt for either Sonny and Jason even after her and Sonny's ill fated marriage.

Carly smiled, drawn a lock of her from her face, "I'm fine"

"Don't lie" Alcazar said silently studing her face expression, "I know you, and I know something is bothering you, so please tell me"

Carly's smile dissappeared as she saw that his concern for her was real, she wondered again why she could never fully give her heart to Alcazar, he was far better than the men she had ever been with, alway one to shower her with undying support...And she was going to lose that, "I just realized that you are going to be a father and I just always thought when you had a child, I would be the mommy...you know"

"I always pictured that too" Alcazar said trying to breath normally, Carly had no idea how much that statement had meant to him.

"But I am fine, Lorenzo" Carly said smiling once again, making her face light up, "I am just happy that you are happy, I mean, Diego is home, Skye is pregnant...you are a dad, I have no doubt you will be the best father ever so please worry about them, Okay"

Lorenzo had no idea what to say to that and wasn't even given a chance. Carly turned and walked to her kids, offering Skye a smile and a congratulation. A wish of goodwill which come as a surprise to Skye afterall she and Carly wasn't really best friends.

Skye looked at Alcazar staring after Carly and her boys as they walked away along with the guards. She took a deep breath and then walked up to him, touching his back slightly. Caressly. Alcazar smiled at her touch turning to and looked at her, she was just so beautiful and he felt so much love for her. But she wasn't Carly, and that was that.

"Hey" Skye whispered, putting her arms around him and placing her hand on his shoulder smiling up at him. Wasn't he just a handsome man, "What was that about, Is Carly okay?"

"Is she ever?"Alcazar answered questionly with a raised eyebrow, "I asked her, she says she is okay, nothing for me to worry about anymore"

Skye noticed the sound of his voice as he said that, she knew what Carly had meant to him. She is the love of his life, even Skye wasn't foolish enough to believe that after years of loving Carly, Alcazar just decided that he doesn't love her. Just like she could not really be over Luke even though she knew he was poison. That's what made them so perfect together, because they both loved other people more than anything and the other person knew that.

"She says that I should forget about her and think more about you and the baby and Diego" Alcazar continued and Skye could tell that by the sound of his voice, he completely disagreed with Carly that's why he was surprised when he looked down at her and said with a convincing smile, "And she is right"

Skye smiled up at him and leaned up giving him a lot kiss.

Alcazar was finally content, he was glad that he had such a wonderful person like Skye. He knew she had a past, then again who doesn't, but she was a wonderfully good person. He looked down at her, looking at her bulging stomach. Glad that she was having his baby, but a part of him, half of his heart wished that Carly was the one pregnant with his baby. She was such a good mother to Michael and Morgan, and she loved little kids. He could remember when she was pregnant, after the kidnapping, that was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, because if that hadn't happened he might have never met Carly. He might have never been in love with her, sometimes that thought was rather appealing because of all the hurt but most of the time, that was a distressing thought.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Skye asked interupting his thoughts, she wasn't stupid, she knew he was probably thinking about her like she would think about Luke.

"I hope so" Alcazar answered, "I want that for her more than anything else in the world"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

(Don't own GH or any GH character. And you know all that other crap)

Maxie was fastrauted and Nikolas was norway in sight, she knew that he was out with his friends this evening and that was something she totally understood. He had explained everything to her and she agreed with him a hundred percent that he should spent time with Liz, Lucky and even Emily. Right now, Maxie was in no jealous mood, not that she was jealous of Emily or anything...she wasn't. She was concentrating on Georgie and her foolishness. What in the world was her little sister thinking, giving a sign of fastraution Maxie marched to the wine bar and grabbing a glass and a small bottle.

"I take it we had a bad day?" Maxie turned to the sound of voice, Nikolas was standing at the windowmere doorway wearing a concerned look. He walked over to her before grabbing the bottle from her, placing the bottle and the glass gentle on the wine batte, then looked at her. "Want to talk about it?"

Maxie signed glad she now had someone to vent her thoughts and feeling to and vent she would. Maxie was happy that she had Nikolas, being in a relationship with him, knowing that they was somone she could talk to about anything was gratifying. Nikolas pulled her to the couch and sat her down as she spoke.

"So, now my sister is totally out of her danm mind...What in the world is that girl thinking just hanging out with Diego like he is all innocent and shit...I mean, this is the guy who emotionally...degraded me and I just...I just...I can't understand why...I am her sister, I mean, she be loyal to me and think of my feeling, Right?"

Nikolas watched the tears come out of Maxie's eyes and couldn't help feel a pang of anger directed at Diego and Georgie. Maxie was hurting because of those two and that anger joined his fury against Sonny though to be honest he didn't want to think about Emily or Sonny right now. He didn't want to think about the anger that he felt against Sonny for taking advantage of poor Emily. And here Maxie was waiting for him to make her understand or make things better and he didn't know if he could but he damn well was going to try.

"I know that things seem so wrong and crazy at this point in time" Nikolas began pulling Maxie in his arms holding on to her tightly trying to reassure her with his body language as well. He would stop thinking about Emily and Sonny, Emily was not his concern anymore and Maxie needed him. Nikolas belonged with Maxie now and Emily should belong to whosoever she liked to be with just not Sonny.

"I feel so alone" Maxie said quietly, and she felt alone most of the time even when she was with Nikolas, sometimes she felt so alone that she would be afraid of breaking. And thoughts of Jesse would surface and she would feel like the air was dense. She hated those moments but those memories surface once in a while.

Nikolas took a small breath to calm himself as he heard those words come from Maxie's mouth, "No Maxie, you are not alone, you have me"

Maxie smiled though she was aware that Nikolas could not see her face, it was sweet of him to say such a thing. "So how was your reunion?" Maxie asked trying to think about something else.

"So-So, the night started out well enough" Nikolas said with a shrug, "But you are changing the subject"

"I know" Maxie said sitting up from the couch then looked up at him smile on place, "Trying not to be selffish and shift this selfpitying conversation as far away from me as possible."

Nikolas looked in Maxie's eyes, she still had that distressed look on her face, "You have every right to feel the way you do right now..."

"I know" Maxie said with a shrug of her shoulders then as Nikolas contunied to study her, Maxie averted her eyes, "Please, let's talk about something else, you said that the everning started out well enough, meaning it didn't end up that way. Want to tell me what happened?"

Nikolas tensed up, how could he bare his thoughts on the matter between Sonny and Emily when she was in such a state, he didn't want her to misunderstand his concern so he shook his head, "Doesn't matter that much"

"Of course it matter" Maxie said placing her hand on his, placing a small smile on her lips as she looked at him, "I know you, Emily, Lucky, and Liz haven't spent that much time with one another so tell me what happen"

"Maxie" Nikolas drawled out

"No, come on" Maxie siad with a seductive low voice, "You listened to me as I vented, now you get to talk...I listen, this is how relationships work right? Am I getting it wrong?"

Nikolas couldn't help but smile, "No, you are right" Nikolas went on to explain everything that happened that night, watching Maxie's expression closely. Finishing his information flow, Nikolas waited in patient silent for Maxie to say something.

"I thought you were okay with Emily going out with Sonny" Maxie siad calmly, inside she wasn't feeling calm. Today was just not her day, first of all she was betrayed by her sister who had this misguided belief that she was doing something wrong, then her boyfriend was thinking about his ex-wife. Emily, the once great love of his life, what was she suppose to say to that. Though that alone feeling was beginning to grow once more, Maxie forced herself to stay calm.

"I am" Nikolas said after letting a sign of relief, did he really belief that Maxie was going to be angry, what would she get angry about anyway. Maxie understand how much Emily meant to Nikolas, she had been a big part of his past. "Now he asked her to marry him"

"so what?" Maxie asked giving Nikolas a look, then smiled. "He loves her, right...she is a specially person. Why wouldn't he ask her hand in marriage, you did?"

"That's true" Nikolas siad shaking his head, Maxie was waiting for his reaction so he gave her one, "Maybe you are right, and you know...it's non of my business whatsoever. Emily can't marry whomever she wants."

Maxie looked at Nikolas for a moment, then smiled leaning forward and placing herself comfortable on top.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

(Don't own GH or any GH character. And you know all that other crap)

Carly arrived at her home along with her sons, Michael and Morgan. This was the only house that was completely hers and noone else...a home that was comforting and beautiful thanks to her former best friend Courtney Mathew. Courtney had decorated the place and she was dead on in knowing the kind of style that Carly loved. To say that Carly missed Courtney would be an understatement, it was one of the very reasons that she had began to get along with Sam. But Sam wasn't Courtney and Sam and Carly had a long history between the two of them. But Carly was hoping that things would get better because the past few months had been absolutely hectic. Jason had almost died, Courtney had died, she had been kidnapped by Manny and the virus and the relationship between Sonny and Emily. Carly didn't hate Emily, she was one of the few Quatermans that Carly didn't absolutely despise but she wasn't princess Emily's biggest fan. And she hated the fact that Emily and Sonny were dating but as she already explained to her therapist, the relationship was non of her business. She was okay with it...okay maybe not but she wouldn't stop Sonny and Emily or try to get between them. She was done with Sonny and his women.

Carly unlocked her door allowing Michael and Morgan to go on in before her and walked after her and blinked in shocked as both her sons ran to hug their father, eyes and faces lighten with happiness. For Carly, a different emotion surged in her body. Absolute confussion, she had locked her door before leaving the house before and Sonny didn't have keys. Sonny kissed both his sons smiling brightely before turning to their mother, almost immediately as their eyes met, an electric shock penetrated the year. Carly and Sonny had the most complicated, insane, dangerour relationship that ever graced the city of Port Charles. The two were realiable but dangerous together, their grand passion, shouting matches were famous and in the past they would break up and makeup like crazy. They were unfaithful, vengeful and jealous. Passionate, chemestry, blazing heat of unrealing passion that would torch a state. The love between the two had always been like a beacon in the night but also like a esclipe in the day.

"Dad's here!" Michael exclaimed happily turning back to his mother as is she was clueless, "isn't this great"

Carly looked from her ex-husband and to both her son's joyous faces and bit back her angry accusations that had been on top of her tongue and instead smiled and replied with a "Yeah, great"

Sonny already knew that he was in trouble but really, he was a man on a mission and if he

didn't speak to her first about his proposal to Emily, he knew that she would find out one way or another. For the next few minutes, Sonny just relazed while talking to his boys, finding out about school and why Morgan had to go the hospital and advicing Michael to be respectfull and polite to Leticia and reminding himself to give the young nanny a raise. Looking at his boys happily reveal the events of the day made him smile because his sons were his life. He loved Morgan and Michael more that the world no matter what everyone else said and he would admit that he had spoild both his children. Michael was more like him than Sonny would want but a part of him was a little happy at that fact.

Carly smiled a little watching the men in her life interacting so happily but she wasn't stupid. Sonny was there for a reason and she wanted to find out what the reason he was there sooner than later, "Okay guys, its late" Carly said interupting the laughter.

Sonny turned to Carly who was still standing arms crossed then turned to his sons, "You mom is right, it's rather late so why don't you all give a hug and let you mom put you to bed"

All at once, like little soldiers, Michael and Morgan did as they dad had said, giving Sonny a hug and following Carly up the stairs. It was always a wonder that Michael and Morgan were more likely to do what Sonny wanted them to do than Carly. Sometimes that fact would piss Carly off but more often than not Michael was mostly likely to be protective over his mother. While Carly was putting her boys in their rooms, Sonny was sitting on one of the white couches trying to think of the right words to say what was on his mind.

"So what is it?" Carly asked as she came down the stairs to stand in front of Sonny, "The reason that you broke into my house"

Sonny looked up at her and attempted to smile, "I didn't break into your house?"

"Really" Carly raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms across her chest, "Then, pretell...how did you get in?"

"I..." Sonny smiled that moment as he reached over his pocket, "used my keys"

Carly was shocked as Sonny showed her a pair of keys, "What...how?" she shook her head furiously and grabbed the keys from Sonny.

"Take them, all your" Sonny said trying not to laugh, it was always easy for him to get to her and seeing her so troubled was always his momentum, "I have extras"

Carly sighed in fstraution holding on to the keys tightly, "Why the hell are you here?"

Sonny's smile slipped from his lips, "I have good news to tell you"

Carly chuckled and sat down still looking at Sonny, what he had to say didn't sound like good news.

"You know, you and me, we have always had a complicated kind of love" Sonny began his speach, "Its something that has always exploded all over the place, the best when it was good and absolutely terrible when its bad. But you know, the only thing I would change throughout that time is my actions towards you"

Carly forced a smile turning away suddenly, "What are you trying to say Sonny?"

Sonny was silent for a moment taking a deep breath, "I love you Carly, you know that?"

Carly looked back at him, "Sonny..."

"And always will" Sonny said interupting her, "But we cant be together"

"Why are saying this?" Carly asked standing up, "Why are we talking about something that we already know to be true, what is you point? just make the point and let it just be the point?"

"I am getting married" Sonny said dropping the bomb.

Silence followed the proclamation, Carly suddenly felt dizzy and wobbly and felt like she was sick in the stomach. She sat down staring at Sonny in a shocked daze then smiled a little. This was not what she had expected from Sonny, telling her that he was getting married and who else could he be getting married to but Emily.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked, breaking the silence...she wasn't really going all crazy as he expected her to become but he wasn't really sure of that was a good thing or not.

Carly nodded, her smile still in place but turned away from Sonny, "Wow, congratulations then"

Sonny raised his eyebrows and shook his head in confusion, "Thanks"

"We have to tell Michael and Morgan" Carly said turning to Sonny once more, "they are so gonna be happy"

Silence followed once more, both Sonny and Carly looked at each other in silence each not knowing what to do or say. Carly was still reeling from Sonny's news and for the first time, she wasn't really thing about herself but someone else...Jason. And while both were engulfed in their own thoughts neither noticed Michael, hiding behind the top of the stairs listening to their conversaions and he wasn't happy at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Don't own GH or any GH character. And you know all that other crap

Diego was walking through the streets in Port Charles wondering what he was going to do, what he was going to say in order to convience his father that he was old enough to be included in the business. The boy was cute to say the least, he had black curly hair, brown eyes, and dimples which should say much. The adorable Sonny Corinthos was famous for his dimples and it was rather obvious that Diego had the ability to inherit that possibility. Other than the dimples, Diego looked very much like his father and wanted to become like him. Strong, smart and very powerful in every sense of the word. He wanted to be incontrol of everything in Port Charles, to be a leader and work in the family business that his father operated in.

Now to just convience his father.

Lorenzo had yet to yeild in his son's demands, not wanting Diego to live the kind of life he did. Diego was to go to college, and become a responsible citizen and Diego was all for that but he believed that his life couldn't be like that. He wasn't the college type and he always knew were he belonged and that was in the streets, fighting the good fight. He wanted his dad to count on him and wanted to help as much as he could.

Diego sighed and then stopped as he found himself a few feet away from Georgie and Maxie. He considered turning to walk the other way around, the last thing he wanted was to fight with Maxie again. Well, it was never really a fight was it? She would yell and through insults to him while he would stand still and let her because no matter what, he deserved it. Georgie turned around and looked at him in surprise and then smiled.

"Diego, hi" Georgie greated him brightly although even through she knew that her sister would be less than happy. Maxie turned around slowly and glared in distaste, then looked at her sister.

"Hi Maxie, hi Georgie" Diego greated back through he could feel the fury that had overtaken Maxie, and even through dismayed by those emotions, he choose to just be polite. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Thats non of your business" Maxie exclaimed in fastraution. To say that she could stand Diego would be an understatement.

"We wanted to go shopping" Georgie said quickly trying not let things escalate, "What about you?"  
"Well, I wanted to go to baby r us, get something for Skye" Diego said after a moment, "I just don't know if what I get will be something she can use"

"Well, thats nice" Maxie said surprising both of them as their turned to her, she wore a smile that could be mistaken for a snare when she grabbed Georgie's arm, "But we were just leaving so good luck with that"

Diego watched in shocked suspense as Maxie draged Georgie along with her, he could tell that the sisters were having words and suspected that he was the topic and was even more sure when the two stopped and Georgie turned to walk back to him. Maxie didn't look happy at all and after glaring at him again, she turned and stalked away.

"Do you know the sex?" Georgie asked surprising Diego with the question and she knew that he was confused by the expression he wore, "The baby Diego, I want to help you find the present"

Diego smiled in gratitude and walked along with Georgie to the store, he knew that it wasn't a good idea to irritate Maxie by hanging out with Georgie and maybe it would be best if he just stayed away. Diego opened the door and let Georgie pass, there was a little such silence as the two teens checked out baby products.

"Are you excited?" Georgie asked turning from the pink dresses to Diego, "About being a big brother"

Diego was silent for a moment, he didn't know if he was excited or not, he really wasn't sure. He wanted to say he was but he wasn't, he was happy for his dad, that much was certain but he didn't really no what he would do with the baby. What kind of brother would he be, would he have anything in common with the baby and what if she grew up and she found out about him.

About his everlasting shame.

"Yeah" Diego answered with a small smile, it was a lie, "Thanks for helping me find something to give her"

"Don't be rediculas" Georgie said quickly and smiled at him, "I want to and I am happy to"

Diego watched as Georgie beginning selecting a few clothes here and there. She was really a special person and he didn't understand how he could have been lucky to find a friend like her. He didn't deserve her and after what he had done, her forgiveness was always overwhelming at times. Was she human? Perharps, she was an angel...his very own angel to bring him from the world of sin and shame. It would be easy to fall in love with her, to bad she was taken and to bad his heart belonged elsewhere.

To an untainable love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily walked into the Quartermaine Mansion and almost turned back to the streets, she wasn't ready for this. Her family was waiting for her in the family room, such was the traditions of this house. Whenever on of the pack wanted to do something, whenever something that would effect the family was to take place. Family meetings would always be called. She was strong, that much was obvious, that much she was sure of the fact...but her family. The Quartermaine never had discussion, they shouted and yelled until there voices grew hoarse but she was used to all of that. It was the emotions that she feared would touch in that deep part of her soul. What was she doing, she shouldn't tell them until after the fact. Get married to Sonny and let the family find out another way. Emily turned back to the door, already made up her mind. But wait...Emily dared not open the door. They would feel betrayed, they had taken her in, made her one of their own and here she was too scared to tell them that she was going to marry her love.

"You're hear!" A voice exclaimed.

Emily closed her eyes and counted to ten before turning her sight to the family doorway where Aunt Tracy was standing scowling at her. Tracy narrowed her eyes and Emily wondering what miss perfect wanted or had done to shame the family. Nothing could really be as bad as her dating a criminial.

"Well your majesty" Tracy said sacastically, "Aren't you coming in, we your loyal subjects had been waiting long enough, so get on with it"

Emily sighed a great deal as she followed Tracy in the family room. Everyone was seated around, Tracy went and sat on the arm couch next to her husband, after Luke, and Lulu, Monica sat on a one person couch and Alan stood behind her, Alice was standing at the wine table and Grandpa Edward was sitting on the other one person couch across from Monica.

"Okay then, Princess Emily" Tracy began again waving her arms around then glared on the girl, "What do we owe the pleasure?"  
"Tracy" Monica yelled before Emily could answer, "Emily wants to tell us something so please could not talk until she finishes"

"Thanks mom" Emily said knowing that soon enough, things would spill over, "Well I have some news, happy news, incrediable amazing news. I am so joyous, and happy right. Things have happen this past year full of many grievence in Port Charles. Thinking I lost Nikolas, having him taken from me and then getting him back only to...be...assualted and then then the virus...it seemed like my life was filled with just a lot of pain and well it was...but God always makes sure that after all that pain happiness..."

"Okay, baby girl" Luke was the one to interupt wearing an amused expression, "This sounds like a pity party for princess Emily and is droning out into a very cynical speach so just get to the point, I go things to do"

Emily was silent for a moment then looked around the room to every single member of her family and decided to just let it all out, "Well, I do have happy news, I'm sort of getting married"

There was a aire of silence...

"Oh, God no" Monica screached staring at Emily in complete disbelief, then looked back at Alan. Tracy sitting next to Luke began to laugh, she couldn't help herself, she had forgotten the family honor for a moment to amuse herself at how life turned out and because of her laughter everysingle person turned to her.

Edward turned from his daughter, she was crazy anyway then turned to his granddaughter, "Emily dear, if this is some kind of a joke...I gotta tell you its not funny"

Emily shuddered with fear for a moment then shook her head, "Its not a joke grandfather, I am rather serious"

Edward cluntched his bosom and began to breath in heavy air, "Oh God, I am having a hard attack, someone call 911"

Everyone ignored the old man and all stared at Emily in a serious manner, it was only minutes after she had declared her statement of truth and she was waiting for the flames to erupt already. But silence overtook the family room and everyone's eyes were glued on her. When she thought noone was going to say something, Luke suddenly stood up and walked over to her with a wide smile.

"Well congrats, babykins" Luke said and hugged Emily, this was about to go to hell and he totally loved to see drama unrevail around him.

"What are you nuts" Alan finally spoke wheather he was speaking to his daughter's news or Luke congrates bull. He couldn't believe this was happening, he touched Monica softingly yet glaring at Emily, "Have you completely lost your mind? Sonny, you're engaged to Sonny...is that what you are trying to say right now!"

"Of course thats what she is saying" Tracy spilled out and struggled not to laugh once more, she should feel sorry for her poor brother but she couldn't help herself but feel a little satisfied, that maybe she was better than them, "Who else could she be whoring herself to but Sonny"

At that moment, Edward stood up suddenly turning to Emily, "Why, why Emily...why you? Couldn't you have found a better suiter, a more honorable and better person for you. Couldn't you find someone else...why does he have to be Sonny?"

"Because she is in love" Lulu entered the conversation with a sigh, Emily and Sonny's love was something to be admired that was for sure, "And if she wants to marry the man she loves, why shouldn't she?"

Monica ignored Lulu and stared wildly at her daughter, "He is a murder, a criminal who devours everyone around him, Emily you are smarter than this, don't put yourself in danger"

"Smart?" Tracy gave a small bark of laugh then shook her head, "Really, if the girl was smart she would have not dated Sonny in the first place, but you know, you can't blame the poor girl...if anyone, blame the parents"

"You are one to speak" Monica threw out with spiteful anger, Tracy had a point however. To look at both of their children and judge them, who would win. Ned was a singer, Dillion was following his dreams of being a star and director. Monica's sons one by one had been destroyed by Sonny. A.J. had been driven in the ends of the earth, taking his family money along with him, her other son also a criminal was also a murder and now her daughter, the last hope was suddenly slipping away. All thanks to Sonny, that man was a nuisance.

"What in the would could you possible say agains me?" Tracy asked standing up with a amused expression, "You are the ones who should take a look in the mirror, you and my beloved brother over here, look at how your children turned out, how pathetic"

"oh shut up Tracy" Alan snapped angrily, "This is actually a very serious problem, right now"

Emily sighed and slipped out as her family continued to rave and rant about her choices but noone noticed, the family was now attacking each other. Nothing was ever discussed in the house, everything always turned to an aguement. A dirty aguement. As for her she had to get out of that space. Her heart hurt because she felt ashamed and a little hurt that her family weren't willing to try things her way. She was happy, why couldn't she even be happy with the man she loved?

Why, why, why!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carly didn't know what her name would be after Sonny and Emily got married. Even after she had married Alcazar, people still considered her a Corinthos, hey, even she did but now everything would be different. Carly was thinking as she and her sons walked into the Corinthos Manor because Sonny wanted to tell the boys already about the event. Sonny was worried about how the boys would take the news, Carly knew that the boys would be happy. And why not?

Emily is perfect, everyone knows that.

Carly opened the door to the livingroom to find Sonny already there sitting down on his couch. He smiled immediately as the boys run to him wearing happy faces, it was always the same thing. All the time, and as always Michael began to happly chat with his father. Carly stood by and watched them for a while and smiled in contentment, this was her family and she was going to lose them soon enough wasn't she. Emily would be Sonny's wife and even mother to Michael and Morgan, maybe an even better mother. Carly shook her head to rid those unsettling thoughts. No, things were better the way they were.

"Okay guys" Carly says interupting the conversation, "Why don't you sit down for a moment, me and your dad want to speak to you"

Michael and Morgan sat down along side Carly in silence. Sonny sighed as well then offered a smile.

"Well then" Carly stated after a moment of silence, she thought that Sonny would start the conversation first but hey..., "Your dad and I want to talk to you about something important"

"Good or bad news?" Michael asked after a moment of silence looking at both his parents wearing an unreadable expression.

"Good news, happy news" Sonny said quickly after a glance at Carly then looked at Michael and Morgan and smiled, "I asked Emily to marry me"

"I know" Michael said without looking at his parents at all, missing the suprised glances they shot each other at that piece of news.

"Sweety" Carly started sitting up straighter all the sudden and waited as Michael turned to look at her, "How could you have possible known?"

Michael sighed at the question then smiled a little, "I sort of...kind of overheard you two talking yestarday"

"Michael" Carly sighed and shook her head slightly, "What you did, that was wrong...you do know that right? you should have been in bed"

Michael nodded his head then looked at Sonny, "Why are you marrying Emily?" He asked.

Sonny blinked realizing that Michael was now talking to him, "Because I...love Emily"

"But you love mom" Michael responded then looked back and forth at his parents, "You don't want to marry her"

"Its not that I don't want to marry your mom" Sonny stopped and looked at Carly for a moment trying to communicate with his eyes to her before turning his attention to his son, "Your mom and I have already been married and even though we have loved each other and still do, we can't be together...we have find other people that we can love and be with, do you understand?"

Michael gave a head nod, "Yeah"

"So you are okay with the engagement?" Sonny asked looking at Michael intently.

Michael was silent for a moment before turning to look at his father right in the eyes, "No, I don't want you to marry Emily, I won't accept it"

Sonny backed off while looking at Michael in astounishment, Michael was a spitfire, a hell raiser like his mother and he would be in disagreements with his parents so many times. But mostly Michael had always backed his father, Michael was a lot like his father in many ways, and this moment was a perfect example. He had a determined look that his father had often wore in business meeting.

"Well it's not your decision Michael" Carly said trying not to yell at him.

"Well mom you don't want this marriage between dad and Emily either" Michael exclaimed turning to her furiously, "If you don't want this marriage to happen, then neither do I"  
Sonny was studing Carly's face then turned away from her, "What makes you think that your mother doesn't want this marriage to happen?"

"Because..." Michael turned from Carly to Sonny, "She loves you, dad, don't you love her even more than you love Emily?"

Silence trumped the livingroom space as the question hanged out in the air. What was the right answer to that question, Sonny looked up at Carly and leaned back on his chair. Carly was shocked by the question and even more so she was afraid of the answer that Sonny would give to Michael. What if he claimed that he looked Emily more than her, would she be able to get through that?

Really would she?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Okay, I am so sorry for putting this teenage young story with the mob story in port Charles but I really don't want to start a new completely different story…I am lazy, any how…think of the stories as two different stories, k.

Several days later  
the night sky was dazzled with stars that brightened the earth with the glorious wonders of space. Diego who was still stinging from another fight with his father walked through the church graveyard, his shoulders slumped. He wasn't really sure why he was there; to visit the cousin that he had never met before but had avenged to the people that at the time, he had been sure were the cause of her death. Thinking about that time in his life, when he had tortured the women he thought to love for the sake of a family member was something that he would rather forget. How could he have thought of getting revenge on Sage when he had never really met her? The most important was how could he have done what he had done to people that were innocent of a wrongdoing? They hadn't been directly responsible for Sage's death, but Diego at the time had felt that they had been partially responsible.  
Well. One was partially responsible…  
Diego sighed and glanced up and once more found that he was frozen.  
Maxie Jones was standing in front of a grave holding a bunch of flowers. She was a rather beautiful at night; her blond shoulder length hair was the sun in the star-sprinkled night. She was wearing a white dress, which flowed with the wind. And Diego had to admit that all in all she looked light an angel that had been graced by God. Diego shook his head, what to do in this situation. Turn and leave would be a good objective decision but then he thought about all the times he had been forced to hide because of her emotions. He should be a good little boy and do what was right. After all, the girl had every right to hate him immensely.  
Maxie felt the cold air grip her shoulders and she hugged herself, wondering why she had only brought a light white jacket of all things. When it wasn't as if she expected to be standing in front of Jesse's grave for as long as she stood there. She couldn't pull herself away, yet the cold warned her of the danger of staying at a grave during the night. She turned and almost yelped in surprise to find Diego Alcazar standing a few feet from her.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked in a shocked yet friendly voice before she caught herself and a glazed look overcame her features. This was the man responsible for Jesse being five feet under.   
"Visiting my cousin" Diego answered almost lamely, what he really wanted to say was the it was non of her business, the same way she had answered him a few days ago.  
Maxie almost softened her resolve hatred against him then once more reminded the reason he had dragged her and taken naked pictures of her. Maxie bended down and placed the flowers on the grave before standing up and looking at Diego, "Well, go on ahead" She shivered while saying her words. She was bitterly cold.  
Diego seemed to have noticed her discomfort because he took his jacket and held it out to her. Maxie glanced at the jacket in mistrust and shook her head tightly. There was in no way shape or form that she was going to accept any compassionate offer from this heartless monster.   
"Please" Diego pleaded with her, "Just take it, its cold and you might catch a cold or something"  
"Why do you care?" Maxie asked with raised eyebrows, she knew that this was an attempt on his part to compensate for his past mistakes and in that case she wasn't going to five him that satisfaction.   
"Because…." Diego wanted to tell her that it was because of the guilt he felt but then that would be a lie, maybe the fact that he was trying to be polite would just make her cross. Maybe tell her that he was doing this for Georgie but that would infuriate her. He didn't think he could ever win with her on anything so he just shrugged his shoulder.   
"You feel guilt?" Maxie asked calmly staring at him then surprisingly flashed him a smile, "You feel that you owe me something for the horrific nightmare that became my life because of you, because you dragged me and took naked pictures of me and god knows what else…is that it? I am right aren't I?"  
Diego looked at her deeply for a moment the gave a nod, "yep, I do feel like I owe you something"  
"Good" Maxie stated her smile still in place, "The you can pay me back by staying away from my sister"  
Diego stared at Maxie for a moment; it wasn't such a hard task was it? Stay away from Georgie and maybe Maxie would stop treating him like a criminal, which he knew he was in very sense of the word. But he had wronged her and doing this one simple thing was what he asked of him. But Georgie, Diego didn't know if he could stay away, it just seemed like Port Charles was a really small town and he always ran into her, kind of like the way he had ran into Maxie. Of course she could not see that, Maxie was convinced that he was bad for Georgie that her sister would be in danger if he were around her.  
"Would you do that simple thing for me, Diego?" Maxie asked though a part of her knew that he wouldn't consider her proposal.  
"Yes" Diego's answer surprised her and he could tell, "Do you want to know why?"  
"No" Maxie answered then shivered once more, "Just do as you say and stay away"  
"Fine" Diego nodded then held his jacket towards her once more, "just wear the jacket and stay warm"  
Maxie shook her head, she had made a deal with him, she wasn't sure that she could trust his word but if she couldn't she would find another way of getting him as far from her sister as possible. Maxie readied herself when Diego strode towards her in determination, she was a little wary of him but was once more shocked by his gentleness as he flung his jacket around her and placed them on her shoulder. Immediately warmth returned to her and she sighed in gladness.  
"Was that so hard?" Diego asked still standing way close for comfort, Maxie raised her eyes and found herself bewitched by enchanting hazel eyes, "taking help from me? It didn't kill you right?"

Sam was sitting in the living room of the penthouse flicking through some magazines that Carly had asked, no demanded that she take a look at. Sam knew that Carly was only trying to help her and really she was grateful but Sam was afraid that she would not make it to the alter. She would have been driven to the mental institution before the big day arrived. In recluse, sitting comfortable on the big couch, Sam's mind was at work as she thought about Carly missing their appointment that day at the metro court. It was the event that took place that day that flashed through her mind and highly distorted her mind.   
That day, Sam had run into Jax and had a talk she couldn't help thinking about.  
Flashback   
_Sam was sitting on the waiting area at the Metro court lobby after once more glancing at her watch while wondering where in the world her best friend was. She was amazed at what Carly could do when preparing for a wedding, not that she would be surprised. Carly had prepared a wedding for Courtney with Jax and that wedding had been rather fantastic. The flowers were already on their way, the guest list finalized the seating arrangements in place. The colors hand picked, by Carly of course. The church date picked, Father Daniel wanted to meet with Sam and Jason the next day after Friday Mass to speak to them about marriage and all that priestly things. The plates and cups matched the colors of rose red and creamy white. Now the only thing, according to Carly to take place was the bachelor party and the bachalorate party, which Sam was very much against, and the cake tasting and finally the wedding dress. Those were the only obstacles in an effect to make the wedding a success. Sam glanced at her watch one more time. Fifteen minutes late, where was that woman. __  
__Sam knew that Carly was going through a lot at that moment in time, in fact much of Port Charles probably knew the happenings of this small town. The newspapers had already announced the engagement of Sonny Corinthos Jr. to Miss Emily Quartermaine. No doubt that Carly had seen the paper. Sam was worried of what Carly would do after this shocking news. In an instant, Jax appeared in the lobby and began talking to his guest and politely greeting his employees. Sam followed his with her eyes, then stood up in resolve and strode to Jax. __  
__"Have you seen Carly?" Sam asked rather rudely as she was sure herself, would have a simple "hello, how do you do killed her" __  
__"Well hello to you too, Sam" Jax greeted in the Australian accent with an enchanting smile not at all put off by Sam's impoliteness. Sam was slightly put of by the blindly handsome face. And boy was Jax handsome, he was polished and charming and absolutely a sweetheart. He looked good enough to eat standing there towing over the young woman. Sam of course was a taken women and in love with someone else and was getting married. __  
__"Oh, sorry" Sam said with a small smile, "Just have a lot of my mind" __  
__"That's right, you are getting married" Jax stated with the same enchanting smile, "How are the wedding plans going?" __  
__"Fine" Sam answered with a happy smile; the wedding plans were going great, "Now if you will tell me where my maid of honor is…" __  
__"Wait" Jax interrupted holding his hands up slightly looking at her in disbelief, "You made Carly your maid of honor?" __  
__Sam almost laughed at his expression, "Yes, why is everyone so shocked by that?" __  
__"Because it's Carly" Jax stated the obvious then shrugged his shoulders, "Are you sure about this? I mean Carly isn't good at sharing Jason with anyone at all. She always has got to be first; Courtney told me that even though Carly was glad for their relationship, she was never one to share. She could be doing some major planning to stop your wedding and destroy this marriage before it takes place." __  
__"Oh, Carly wouldn't do that" Sam had said defending Carly once more, "Besides, I thought Carly was your friend?" __  
__"She is" Jax answered quickly then got a far away look, "She is fiercely loyal to her friends but we are talking about Jason here, are you sure about having Carly as you maid of honor, you do remember what she did last time don't you?" __  
_End of flash  
Boy did she?  
But this time, it was different, back then Carly was a little upset because of Sonny's indiscretion with Sam and thought that Sam was going to take Jason from her. But now everything was fine between the two of them. Sam had made Carly her maid of honor for God's sake, Carly wouldn't ruin her wedding. She was doing everything in her power to ensure that Sam and Jason had the most romantic beautiful wedding ever. Carly wouldn't ruin this wedding, no way…no how.   
But, why didn't she show up that day?  
Sam's head turned as the door opened, Jason in all his glory walked in with confidence and rare quality that was unique and amazing all at the same time. Sam stood up to greet him; a smile graced her lips, her eyes brightening in joy. Jason walked to her and she flung her arms around his big strong shoulders and greeted him accordingly. Skin to skin, exchange of desire and passion flamed inside her entire being. She loved him and the feel of being in his arms. The kiss lasted for a few minutes but boy, had it felt like eternity.  
"Wow" Jason exclaimed, something that was very much unlike him, "what have I done to deserve this?"  
"What have I done to deserve you?" Sam asked back gazing into his eyes, which were filled with hungry flames of desire.  
"hey" Jason growled then smiled brightly, "that's my line"  
"Did you see Carly today?" Sam asked changing the subject, "She didn't meet me at the Metro Court"  
"No" Jason said simple then frowned, "But I am a little worried about her"  
Sam nodded in agreement, "Me too"  
At that moment the phone rang interupting the two lovers. Sam smiled and walked over to the phone, why was it that when things were progressing wonderfully the phone had to ring.  
"Hello" Sam greeted answering the phone.  
"Hey Sam" The voice at that other end of the line greeted back.   
"Carly" Sam exclaimed turning to Jason, she had already spend enough time with Carly to recognize her voice.  
"yeah" Carly sounded tired and breathless to Sam, "I want to apologize for being a no sure today"  
"That's fine" Sam said with a small smile as if Carly could see her then asked, "What happened though?"  
"Life" Carly said cryptically, "Look I have to go take Michael to Sonny's so I got to go"  
"Oh" Sam was silent for a moment, "You aren't at home, where are you?"  
"Park" Carly said, "I've been just sitting here doing nothing at all...just sitting, oh my God"  
"What?" Sam asked a little worried by the panic stance in Cary's voice. Normally she wouldn't be worried but considering her life and the kind of life Carly led, it was kind of hard to not worry even over little things.  
"nothing" Carly said with a sigh, "I just thought someone was following me but all in my head"  
"are you sure" Sam said with obvious concern, if Carly thought someone was following her, why would she dismiss that possibility.   
"yeah" Carly insisted then sighed, "don't worry okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow"  
Sam said her goodbyes and turned to Jason wearing a frown.  
"What is it? Whets wrong?" Jason asked walking up to her, holding on to his shoulders.  
Sam shrugged her shoulders, "It maybe nothing but Carly thought that someone was following her"  
Carly clipped the cell phone shut and made a small grimace, someone was definitely watching her. In the darkness of night, she turned around counter clock wise, looking to find a shadow of the man watching her. And she had no doubt it was a man. Obviously a stalker. She was Carly after all so this wasn't the first time she had felt this way. Carly was a gorgeous sexy woman who was irresistible to man. Started ever since she was a teenage girl that radiated sex and Carly loved that, she loved the power that she held over men. She could name dozens of men that had fallen under her spell and those were the ones she knew and only in Port Charles, but for her…Carly had ever really loved two men, and because it was her, they had to be best friends. Both men had found other loves and she was afraid of losing both of them.   
Jason deserved to be happy, he deserved to be with someone that would never hurt him and be with him always. Carly wanted to be that person but she didn't deserve someone that had such an incredible heart. He was the one she wanted to want and love until the day she died. He was the one that never judged her, never looked down at her, never tried to control her and make choices for her. He was the one that would always be with her and save her from herself. Jason brought out the good in her more so than any other man ever had.  
But Sonny, Sonny was her number one.  
They could never be anymore like him, and really even through she could not really understand herself why she loved him so much but she did. He brought out the worse in her and that was only the beginning. Being with him was equivalent drowning. That's what it felt like at times when she was with him. She loved both of them and both seemed to be moving away from her.

She was determined to stop the wedding from happening, question was which wedding should she stop? Who did she love more than anything to fight for?

Michael strode into his father house, with Leticia and Morgan right behind him. The small boy was in a furious mood and tonight he was to go head and head with the object of his raging mood. Emily Quartermaine was marrying his dad but not in this lifetime, not while he had anything to do about it. And worse, her marrying his dad wasn't only upsetting him but also his mother and was a big no-no in his eyes. The last time he was here, his mother had tried in vain to convince him that she was okay with his dad marrying Emily but he knew it to be false. she loved his dad and his dad loved her. What was wrong with grown ups anyway, Wasn't love enough for them at all. His dad loved his mom, if that was not the case then his answer should have been enough but no, his dad had told him plainly and clearly that it wasn't because he didn't love mom that he was getting married again. If not love then what mattered anyway.   
Michael walked into the living room where Emily and his Father were gargle eyeing each other. Not bothering to greet them, Michael thumbed upstairs ignoring his father's greeting. He didn't want this wedding to happen and it wasn't going to, not now and not ever.   
Sonny looked after the son that had deliberately ignored him in a concern because as of yet, Michael's happiness overrode his. Everything that Sonny had ever done was a direct result in making his son happy. Even though he was a mobster and most thought that if he didn't love his children that much but really he did. Michael and Morgan were his whole world.  
"Good evening, Mr. Corinthos, Ms. Quartermaine" Leticia greeted them as she walked into the room.  
"Hello Leticia" Emily greeted Leticia with a smile then proceeded to take Morgan but the boy backed away.  
Sonny was slightly berated, this was a first then again maybe the young boy was old enough to know when something big was taking place. Sonny could tell that Emily was really hurt by the actions of his youngest son. Morgan moved closer to Leticia holding on to her tightly. Sonny went on his knees, "Hey bud, want to give me a hug?"

At once Morgan smiled fully and flung himself into his father's arms, "yes!!!"

Emily smiled at the sight and found herself beginning to feel bad points into marrying an already made family. She told herself that Michael and Morgan would accept this in time, Michael loved her already and would do anything to make his father happy. Morgan had pulled away from her and Michael had hardly said a word to her.

"Where is Carly?" Sonny asked looked up at Leticia.

Leticia shrugged, "Well, she was suppose to come a few hours ago so that I could go home early but she didn't show so I decided to bring them here myself"

"Thank you, Leticia" Sonny said with gratitude aware once more that the poor woman deserved a raise. Now where the hell was Carly?


End file.
